A need exists for a method of energizing a connector having multiple seals that can be formed and set using a single pressure source.
A further need exists for a method of energizing a connector having seals that can maintain their integrity and withstand high pressures greater than comparable seals formed by mechanical tightening.
A need also exists for method of energizing a connector having multiple seals positioned in a manner allowing the seals to be quickly and simultaneously formed and set without weakening any of the seals.
A need exists for method of energizing a connector that can incorporate an adjustable engagement that can relieve slack in a tube after forming and setting multiple seals.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.